<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Popular by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168336">Miss Popular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Funny, Jealousy, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina and Ellie have been dating for six months, and never felt the need to come out. If asked, they'll tell people they're together, but there's never been a need to broadcast it so openly.<br/>Until now, anyway.</p><p>TW - PLEASE READ TOP NOTE.</p><p>Ellie/Dina fluff, Thirsty/Jealous!Dina, Heart eyes!Ellie</p><p>Jackson, Part 15! No tLoU2 Spoilers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Popular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in what feels like a fever dream, I stg. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>The Trigger Warning is for a brief scene, which I will describe now! If you want to avoid spoilers, please skip this line break!</p><p>___</p><p>A character is drunk and kisses Ellie after she says no, Dina makes sure the character realises how dumb a thing to do that was.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie and Dina don't come out when they first get together. They're not hiding it, if someone asked then they'd tell, but no one really asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was told in a week, after they were sure they could work. They knew after a day, but enjoyed the time they had to themselves. He's laughed, shaking his head and hugged them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel found out after a week, walking in on them supposedly mid 'pillow fight' wasn't convincing enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're pillow fighting then the rules have changed from when I was younger. Involved more clothes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Tommy and Maria came over to congratulate Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We ain't no jabber mouths," </span>
  </em>
  <span>they'd said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"no one will hear from us!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie had explained, they weren't hiding it, just didn't feel the need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>come out</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se. She was already known as gay, and liked to live by a simple motto she found in a bookstore staff room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those who matter, don't mind, and those who mind, don't matter!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken her a few goes to figure out what it meant, as the sign was so rusted it looked more like it said:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Th o ma d, and th wom d, don't matt !</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Joel had been helpful in correcting her when she'd tried to read it out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina came to her home and invited her to her sisters for dinner, saying her eldest wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'meet her officially, as her girlfriend'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie gulped and asked what she needed to be expecting. The answer of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Kinda gross food and my younger sister being a nosey dick." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wasn't helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice evening, and her sister was nosey, but Ellie enjoyed it, as did Dina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been together for six months now, and neither had felt the need to do a large public outing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still went on dates, held hands, even kissed in public, but it was never brought up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They supposed it was because they didn't act much differently as friends, which Ellie found hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their anniversary, and Dina had a plan for the evening. Ellie was helping the carpenter, cutting some wood for him in the summer heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina would be lying if the idea of Ellie chopping wood didn't make herself feel some kinda way. So she went to their, now shared, home, grabbed some homemade lemonade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which had been dubbed homeanade, because why not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina even put some ice cubes in the drink, and a slice of lemon. She checked herself in the mirror, flattening her hair, and went to meet her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd gone with a low cut top she didn't wear often, only for Ellie really, and some short shorts, with some of Ellie's sneakers on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer she got, the louder the sound of chopping got. Dina felt a smile on her face, and she oh so slightly sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two girls were walking past, one of them fanning herself, the other was also red faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"- so hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genuinely, I need a lie down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina felt like calling after them to wear a hat in this kind of weather, but she didn't want to become her own mother, and she had more important things to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets through the shop entrance, smiling at the owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Ray. How's things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent, truly! Miss Ellie has been amazing today, has barely stopped! And I've sold so much, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina grins, placing her glass down to offer the third drink she'd brought for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good, what's selling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, thanking her as he took the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tah, love. Thirsty work just watching her work! And, for whatever reason, her firewood! Madness, right? In this heat, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina felt worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's been working non-stop?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He must've seen her worry, waving his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, she got breaks to talk to the customers. Some o' them stopped for ages! Alright for me, they're all gorgeous! Jus' don't tell the missus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts, social metre having now run out as the sound of Ellie chopping wood continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll see you around, Ray."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Miss Dina!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waves and cuts through the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie's hair is pulled back, a few bits hanging over her head. She'd forgone a shirt, just wearing her bra. Her cropped jeans were rolled up, showing her calves. Her hands were covered in gloves, as she swung the axe over her head and onto the block, biceps bulging from the strain as sweat glistens over her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina almost dropped her homeanade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's like shes walked into her own fantasy, and she feels her knees go weak. She barely manages out a weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-llie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cuts the wood, looking up and grinning. She lodges the axe into the wood stump, in a way that made Dina nearly pass out, and uses her mouth to remove a glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice is exhausted, but still so excited. Dina's heart melts. She weakly holds out the glass, Ellie taking a big gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears, honestly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> this pathetic. No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the sunlight catches Ellie </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her skin, gleaming, her nose and cheeks healthily flushed, freckles covering her almost entirely, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bead of sweat rolls down her abs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina takes the glass from her tray and downs it in three deep gulps. Ellie laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn babe, you thirsty or somethin'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina gets closer, hand going behind Ellie's head to pull her down. Ellie barely kept her glass balanced, catching her girlfriend in probably the hottest kiss yet, but Ellie hasn't showered, and she's self conscious to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross </span>
  </em>
  <span>she smells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mh- babe, wait! Wait, phew. Okay, erm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna ramble or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's something different about her girlfriend, and honestly it kinda excited her a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-well, okay! I was gonna say I have to shower, I stink! Especially if we've got dinner plans-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sighs, takes her hand and pulls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck the plans, we'll do them another day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie frowns, worried for a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you back at the house, so. Fuck the meal, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's dragged through the store and all the way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel plays loud music from his own house, and when that doesn't work he goes to Tommy's for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't look either girl in the eye for a while.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day they go to their meal. Ellie feels a little awkward, wearing her highest collared shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe how many you gave me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina grins, holding her hand in both of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe how much you liked it, maybe I should try them more often?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie blushed, and Dina snickered. Leaning up to playfully nip her neck and kiss it immediately after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever want us to have this meal? Because this is how you stop us having it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, drama queen. C'mon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They push through the doors, smiling at people who looked over, as it was quite busy tonight. Dina pulled Ellie over to the booth which was reserved, sitting down on opposite sides and holding hands over the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you having, vampire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, I will have the… steak. What about you, human?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rolls her eyes, but decides on the fish. She gets up to order their food, leaning against the bar until Seth </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes to begrudgingly serve her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiya Seth." She says, smiles and cheery. He huffs, pulling a notepad from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fried fish, and the steak with chips. Rare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows Dina likes it medium rare, but she also knows Seth will over cook it too, just to be spiteful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, pouring them two pints of beer, slapping them on the table a little too violently. He waits for her to comment, she doesn't, knowing he wants to get her kicked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth gives her a glare, and backs out of the pub to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, he really hates you, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at the woman, a redhead lady with freckles and piercing eyes. Ellie didn't even hear her approach, and she mentally cursed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always be prepared, dumb ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cuz when I was younger he caught me with his daughter. About a month after that his ex wife, who- okay it wasn't my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell</span>
  </em>
  <span> into bed with them?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, she came over after I broke up with my long-term girlfriend. I was susceptible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She subtly checks out the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I've seen you around before, I'm new here. Frey, you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shakes her hand, ever the friendly person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie, it's nice to meet you. I better get goin' tho, have a nice night!" She picks up the beers and goes to leave, when the woman grabbed the hem of her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya dashes her eyes to the side, noticing Seth come back, a smirk in place. This is how Ellie realises how drunk the woman was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna give him somethin' to be angry about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- no, thank you. I'm taken actually, so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth came to the bar, and the woman threw herself at Ellie, lips crashing violently and, honestly painfully, onto her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie almost dropped the pints, but managed to only spill half of them on the floor and she threw herself back. She bumped into someone who was shocked and smashed their pint on the ground, making the band stop playing and for all eyes to land on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie didn't care, looking at the booth where a furious Dina was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stormed across the restaurant, people practically diving out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, I can explain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't even know why we were just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina steps around Ellie, and in a move Joel had taught her; kicked out Frey's foot, and when she lost balance, launched her fist at the woman's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frey almost flipped, catching herself on the bar briefly before falling across the stools, unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What part of 'no thank you' don't you get, you fuckin' asshole!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman groans, and someone helps her up. He gives Dina and Ellie an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get her back home, I'm so sorry for her behaviour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's removed from the bar. Dina turns to the town's people in the pub, deciding there and then to do what should have been done months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what teh fuck are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, Seth." Ellie warned. He glared, but she knew he'd avoid another fight in his bar that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina is on the bar, and she points at Ellie, who is still holding the two pints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am aware we have some new people, and some unaware people, so let me make this real obvious! This is Ellie Williams, I am Dina Woodward. We're together! No, not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>gal pals, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>real good friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as in I love her and she loves me, and yes thats-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She points at the owner of the pub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zip it, Seth! One word to Ellie's old man and you're on toilet duty for a year!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and goes back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So yeah! Now that's all cleared up, please spread the word, and have a nice evening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie helps her down, grinning ear to ear as she kisses her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're not mad at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Ellie why would I be mad at you? One, you didn't give consent, I should've done more than punch her. And two I know you'd never be as dumb to make out with someone else in front of me. You'd at least be sneaky about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like a ninja."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to their booth, and finally enjoy a nice meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new people are a little afraid of Dina after that, and Frey has a black eye the size of a baseball, but she can't bring herself to feel any guilt or remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Dina are happy, and that's all that matters.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know in a comment! Have a lovely day people (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>